


Kill Him with Kindness (Alternate Timeline Oneshot)

by Psychography



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Timeline, BloodPlay?, Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Kidnapping, Oneshot, Rape, non-con, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychography/pseuds/Psychography
Summary: A scene dedicated toSinsational_Sinnabon'sKill Him with Kindnessfic. I'm basically putting this as an alternate timeline where instead of having the reader escape from the two monsters, the reader instead gets kidnapped and raped by them. No kink shaming!PLEASE READ THE ORIGINAL FIC FIRST!It's amazing so far and I was basically thirsty for an update so I wrote this.Kill Him with Kindness - Sinsational_SinnabunKinda hoping that Sinnabon-senpai notices this lol..





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinsational_Sinnabon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinsational_Sinnabon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kill Him With Kindness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606639) by [Sinsational_Sinnabon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinsational_Sinnabon/pseuds/Sinsational_Sinnabon). 



> BLUE STOP SIGN!
> 
> If you haven't read from the tags above already, this oneshot is basically rape. And that means **sex without consent**. If you are offended in any way then please **DO NOT READ THIS**. 
> 
> This scene takes place in the original fanfic's chapter 28 during the reader's encounter with the two feline monsters. Please read all of the story first if you wish to read this, it's amazing I promise you. This is to avoid any forms of spoilers and also to provide you with the context needed to understand the reader's circumstance.
> 
>  
> 
> [Kill Him with Kindness - Sinsational_Sinnabun](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7606639?view_full_work=true)

“Hey! Over there, near the pub, do ya think?” A snicker evident from the two felines that spotted you. _Shit_.

As your eyes darted to an alley set between a couple of shops, your feet ricocheted off the floor and you dashed towards the darkness without a second thought. After almost slamming your back against the hard brick wall, away from their sight, your ears picked up the slurred sounds of the cats arguing at each other. With closer inspection, it sounded like they were just two feline monsters out drinking late at night, a bit too much you might add as well. As your heart pounded within your chest, adrenaline pumping like crazy after that whole ordeal that happened at Alphys’ place, you failed to realize the feeling of something slithering up and around your ankle. The moment you realized, you panicked silently as you shook your leg vigorously at the furry contact. The smooth appendage proceeded to pull at your ankle, toppling you onto the ground, ass first. While your head tried desperately to process the pain travelling your entire body, starting from the bruises on your tired feet to the nagging sting on your bottom, a figure stepped in front of your view.

“Look what we have here?” His ears perked up with excitement.

You reluctantly glared at him as his friend swung his arm around his neck, predatory grins sewed onto their faces paired with eager, glinting eyes.

“It looks like a little human!” The grey tabby jabbed his friend in the side as he continued, “I knew I heard something back there! ‘Nd you said I just had one too many shots of gin!”

With a nervous gulp entering your throat, your eyes widened at the thought of what these monsters could do to you.

“Well what should we do with it?” The brindle one queried as he approached you.

Suddenly, thoughts of regret started to swirl within the depths of your mind. You shouldn’t have ran, you should’ve just came back home, you should’ve-

“Well the boss wouldn’t be happy if he knew there was an escaped human around his part of town. We should really turn it in,” the tabby contemplated as his friend pulled you to your feet with a clawed paw on your shirt.

“Ta who? Boss or the Cops?” The tabby’s eyes scanned over your frail body, catching a glance at your collar. This appeared to cue the other feline to come over and press his body against you in this particular tight alley.

“The tag says they belong to some ‘Sans’ guy. Heh. Stupid name,” he scoffed.

At this, you feel a slight feeling of pride swell within your soul. You planted your eyes at your assailant’s slitted ones and clenched your teeth.  
“What do we have here? Fuckin’ little thing lookin’ at me like that?” The tabby snarled at your expression.

His fur stood on end as he slammed your body against the brick wall, keeping his claw on your shirt. You squirmed against him, but when it looked like you were slowly slipping off his grip, his clawed paw quickly went up to pin your throat against the wall. In response, you swung your hand against the tabby, slapping him across the face. As you dropped unceremoniously with your ass on the floor, again, the brindle one rushed over to his staggered friend.

“That bitch!” The tabby held his face as you choked in air into your abused lungs.

The brindle one walked pass his friend and towards you instead. Your choking and wheezing halted as soon as another clawed hand made its way onto your throat, but this time, he raised you to your feet and slammed your head against the wall behind you. As your vision slowly grew hazy and black spots started to crowd its edges, the feline monster proceeded to knee you on the stomach. You gagged and choked in pain as he inched his face closer to yours. With your strong front fading ever so quickly, he grinned with satisfaction.

“You’re nothing but a cat with no claws, useless and weak,” the brindle one growled at your pleading expression.

“Maybe it wouldn’t hurt for us to discipline you, consider it a favor for this… ‘Sans’ guy,” he cooed as his friend stood behind him, licking his teeth hungrily, “Nighty night, kitty.”

Before you could react any further, the monster slammed your head against the wall once more, knocking your vision black.

…

Your eyes fluttered open to the warm breath beading against the sensitive curves of your back. Wait… why is it cold? You panted a shivered breath as you felt a slight brush of something soft on your exposed skin. You stretched your neck only to receive a harsh pang of pain across your head and spine. With the cold enveloping your naked body, every strand of hair stood, both in fear and chill. You tried to wiggle out of your spot to be acquainted with a tight knot around your wrists, leaving your arm suspended in the air. As the realization dawn on you, your feet started to scramble in panic. That was until a heavy weight rested on your bare shoulders.

“Relax kitten, we just wanna’ have fun with you,” a pair of whiskers brushed against the back of your neck as your eyes widened in fear.

In the corner of your eye, you saw the grey tabby, leaning against the wall with his fangs glinting beneath the bright moonlight. Your lips quivered at the feeling of a soft paw gently trailing up your throat, gripping onto your chin. With his claws threatening to break your fragile skin, he turned your face to look at his. As he leaned his face towards yours, you can distinctly smell the reek of alcohol from the feline’s panting mouth. His tongue lolled inches away from your trembling lips, before making contact as he traced them longingly. 

“What’s wrong lil’ kitten, cat got your tongue?” He chuckled before slipping his tongue into your gaping mouth. 

You tried desperately to pull away, but to no avail… not with his paw practically planted on the back of your head to keep you against his violent kissing. As his tongue battled with your rancorous one, his other paw wanders down your back and onto your belly, slowly making his way down your front. Not until he reached your groin did your knees shoot up to block his claws from nearing your entrance. You shook your head as tears started to leak out the side of your eyes.

“Don’t cry, little kitten,” the tabby swiped a claw underneath one of your eyes, “we’ll treat you nicely…” He cooed menacingly before sinking the claw a little too deep, tainting your skin with a little scratch across your cheekbone.

“Mmmm, how lovely,” the brindle one proceeded to release your tongue and lick the dripping blood on your cheek, “and sweet…”

You bit your lip at their remark and the ache on your cheek that’s only starting to sting. The moment the feline behind you traced the lips of your entrance with his claw, you let out a surprised squeak.

“Oh! So you do have a voice! And here I was worried…” the tabby leaned in to get a good sniff of your neck.

“She’s already so wet down here, what a slut,” the brindle one snarled against your ear as he continued to circle your clit with his claw.

Adrenaline was literally pumping wildly inside your blood. You worry that the claw would pierce something down there, and this was evident from the trembling of your body and the sudden tension within your entrance.

“You worried, lil’ kitten?” The brindle one teased as he poked on your clit with his claw, careful to not pierce it but enough to strike jolts of fear within you. He chuckled at your little jumps.

“Why don’t we get to it, shall we, little kitten?” The tabby leaned away from your body and knelt before you, pulling your bound arms around his neck before tucking his paws under your thighs. He slowly stood up, bringing you with him as your legs hung on his sides and your face only a breath away from his.

You gritted your teeth at your predicament. You hated that these _monsters_ were treating you like a toy, a pet… It’s worst enough that they keep calling you ‘kitten’, a name you’ve come to appreciate… but not coming from _them_. The tabby seemed to notice your distress as his grip tightened around your thighs. You hadn’t even notice that he already had his shaft out of his pants, erect and ready to plunge into you. You closed your eyes, preparing yourself for the incoming torment, that was until you feel another warm shaft against your lower back and a pair of paws gripping onto your waist. _No_. _No no no no no_ …

“What’s wrong kitten? Think you can’t handle two?” The tabby’s grin haunting your vision as his shaft pressed against your entrance.

These seconds of your life felt excruciating beyond hell. Tears started to well up on your eyes as you felt a shaft inch its head into your front entrance. 

“You’re so tight…” he moaned seductively

Unexpectedly, the tabby wasted no time burying his cock inside you, leaving the brindle one’s prodding with excitement against your back entrance. You leaned your head back as the brindle one slowly slid his shaft inside your puckered hole. 

“Don’t mind if I do…” The feline behind you crooned against your neck as his fangs hovered over your smooth skin. The tabby, waiting for his friend to hilt himself inside you, decided to do the same thing. 

With both pair of fangs hovering over your neck, they both thrust inside you harshly, hilting themselves from tip to bottom. As they did so, their fangs pierced your skin, earning a choked gasp from your throat. Your thighs twitched at the feeling of both of your holes being filled to the brim. Before you could comprehend the almost painful sensation within you, they both pulled out and thrust inside you as hard, accompanied with the violent sucking against your neck. All you could manage to get out of your throat were choked moans and gasps. When they finished delighting themselves on the taste of your blood, they quickened their pace and started senselessly pounding you. Pushing in and out of you with animalistic fervor. Your entire body shook as you felt something coming. No way in hell are you getting off of all this torture, but… you can’t help it.

“You going to cum already?” One teased, giving a few sharp thrusts against your walls. 

They could definitely feel the walls of your insides tighten around their shafts, as they growl in the heat of the moment. Your fingers gripped onto the neck of the tabby in front of you as you felt your body jolt in ecstasy. You tried your hardest to keep the overwhelming feeling within you, until the feline behind you decided to tease your clit with his paw. Your body arched to this intense feeling. You rode your climax as the two felines’ pace grew sloppier against your tight holes.

“Arghh, fuck!” The tabby fully hilted himself inside of you to fill your pussy with his thick seed.

The feline behind you did the same as he violently gripped onto your waist and practically pulled you against his shaft, releasing his seed inside you. Your vision grew hazy as you felt cum drip out of your holes. The two monsters grunted in satisfaction as they pulled out of you, getting a good look at your abused body. Your consciousness faded the moment the tabby dropped you on the ground beneath you, covering you in their overflowing juices as well as yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Although I don't have a lot of followers for the time being, I just wanna say this. I'm back in the writing business but it'll probably take me a while to write the next chapter for my _[It's Just a Metaphor, Sans](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8659423)_ fic. But I promise you that the chapter will be long and interesting. Thank you for reading this lousy little oneshot, this is what I get for watching Diabolik Lovers late at night.


End file.
